User talk:Ron liebman
Welcome! ! I hope you become an active editor at the Baseball Wiki and spend your time contributing to this site!]] Hello, Ron liebman, and welcome to Baseball Wiki! We are here to help build Baseball Wiki, the free baseball reference encyclopedia that anyone can edit, including you. Please don't vandalize or else you will be blocked. I hope you like the place and decide to stay and contribute to our baseball-related articles. If you are stuck, and looking for help, feel free to ask at the noticeboard, where experienced Baseball Wikians can answer any questions you have! Here are a few good links for newcomers like you: *About Baseball Wiki *Frequently asked questions *Baseball Wiki policies *Noticeboard *Administrator policy *Bureaucrat policy * I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Baseball Wikian! By the way, you should always sign your name on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~ or by clicking . And don't be afraid to talk to others, we are all kind here. :-) Again, welcome to the the Baseball Wiki! -- RyanCross (talk) 01:43, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Regarding Ron Liebman Ron Liebman is regarded as one of the most reliable and most respected researchers in SABR and in the baseball research community at large. He is one of the few whose name is somewhat recognized by the general public, along with people like Bill James, Bob McConnell, Pete Palmer, David Vincent, and Steve Hirdt - plus the deceased SABR founder Bob Davids. His contributions have been numerous, and he is very co-operative and well-liked. --Ted ditullio 16:41, 28 November 2008 (UTC) This is true, Ron Liebman is a well-renowned SABR researcher. However, I have no way of knowing that this person is really Ron Liebman. The Ron Liebman I know repeatedly vandalized Wikipedia, first using his own account and then sock puppets. One of those sock puppets was called Ted ditullio. So, if you are that person, I ask that you please don't start any of that here. --Youk4MVP 15:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Indeed. If you do anything harmful, us administrators will have to block you. You have been warned. We will take action if you do anything negative that harms Baseball Wiki. But we will assume good faith here and let you edit. Thank you. – [[User:RyanCross|'Ryan'Cross]] (''talk'') 00:50, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Ron, I see you found a home here where you can continue your nonsense with less distraction and oversight. Sorry if I don't buy into your self-declaration of prominence within SABR. Can't you just stick to leaving crazy rants about Baseball Bugs at various talk pages on English Wikipedia? It's been so productive. WK94 17:42, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, I guess you can go back to what you were doing, sorry about all of that. I'm not going to lie, I've found your edits to be useful, and you've done a lot in the effort to make this site a valuable baseball resource. Don't think that that's not appreciated. I'll ask that in the future, please don't try to pull the wool over my or anyone else's eyes with your multiple accounts pretending to be different people, and we should get along fine. After all, I think we both want the same thing, to turn this Wiki into the best baseball resource on the web. In that regard, good luck and good editing. --Youk4MVP 01:07, 12 April 2009 (UTC) WK94 I am sorry about this whole situation. You've done nothing here to break our assumption of good faith, and, I at least, consider you a valuable member of the community. WKnight94 seems to be on a crusade against you (maybe for good cause, maybe not- it's none of my business), and I've asked him to stop. There's not much more I can do than that. Just know that I am on your side in this case. --Youk4MVP 16:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) --ron 16:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I hope WK94 stops butting in. I am proud to edit for Baseball,Wikia.com . His crusade reminds me of the crusade in some quarters against Supreme Court nominee Sonia Sotomayor. --ron 22:39, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ` Rosters Thanks for the intro, I was looking at doing a roster for some teams and was wondering if you could point me in the right direction as far as templates or tables to use. I tried one on the Brewers page and it came out terribly wrong. Any help is appreciated. (from Mattj34) I am sorry Mattj34 that I cannot help you with that phase of it. I am not an administrator, only a prolific researcher and prolific editor. I suggest you speak to YOUK4MVP - the active administrator. You can gain updated roster information from the Website of your favorite team and from www.mlb.com . Sincerely, Ron Liebman --ron 14:57, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Eddie Cicotte and our family name Ron, My name is Ron Cicotte (pronounced See-Kot). Eddie is my great uncle and Al is my second cousin. The information you have regarding the pronunciation and the statement that Al changed it to distance himself from Eddie is not correct. I appreciate that you may have some special knowledge regarding baseball history but I believe I can speak with authority regarding our family name and the proper pronunciation. I am editing the article once more and hope you will respect my correction. Thank you, Ron Cicotte --Rcicotte 18:21, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Ron, It seems inconceivable to me that you would insist on mispronouncing our name after having it corrected by a family member. Your sources are incorrect. Whoever provided you with the statement that Eddie pronounced it that way was simply not telling the truth. The Cicotte name is well known in the Detroit area and not just because of Eddie. We have deep roots in Detroit that go back to the early 18th Century when Detroit was Fort Ponchartrain. Thanks, -ron cicotte --Rcicotte 18:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Your position is unbelievable Mr. Lieberman, I am not going to edit this article any further. When you continue to perpetuate misinformation in spite of evidence to the contrary you only serve to add confusion to an already chaotic world. This is not the characteristics of either a journalist or historian. I just want to leave you with the following points for your consideration. #One purpose of history is to provide an accurate account of the past so that hopefully we can learn from our mistakes #When we are concerned with accuracy we need to accept all credible sources of information and not simply dismiss ideas that may contradict what we have previously heard. #While it is quite likely that some had mis-pronounced our family name it is inconceivable that Eddie mispronounced his own name. #The "contemporary historian" that you previously quoted in your reference (Dick Stodghill) later (http://stodg.blogspot.com/2009_05_01_archive.html ) clarified his understanding of how the mis-pronunciation occurred and agreed that we (the family) know how to pronounce our own name. #The fact that some may have mis-pronounced the name does not make it appropriate for you to perpetuate the misinformation in a public forum. You can continue to post incorrect information as clearly there is no one here who cares enough to correct you. I have left messages for the administrator but apparently they do not care. It is enough for me that Wikipedia has given their support to my position. There are many sources of misinformation. In this wonderful country of ours people are free to express their opinions even when they are wrong. It is simply sad and unfortunate that you seem to be more interested in your opinion than in the accuracy of your dubious reporting. User: Rcicotte 14:49' March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ron Liebman reply the Cicotte pronunciation has been adequately sourced. I am not disputing the family name - simply the name that the elder pitcher used as his "baseball name.'' See my comments in the article itelf and the edit summary for March 22, 2010. I am a highly respected researcher since the 1960's. Wikipedia has an anti-Liebman bias - not accepting new information. Please lay off Baseball-wikia. User: Ron Liebman 18:21 EDT, March 22, 2010'' Rcicotte 14:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I plan to return to Baseball.Wikia after an intermission caused by physical illnesses and personal problems. The comment about my using other identities on Baseball.Wikia is slander and is simply not true. ---- Ron Liebman - May 26, 2011i